The Wedding Day
by Amira Devant
Summary: Or the day Merlin loses Arthur for good. Drabble-ish. Slash!


Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I'm not British or BBC. I'm merely playing with them for a bit…

Summary: The Wedding Day. The day Merlin loses Arthur for good. Drabble-ish.

An: I apologise if this does not follow the cannon. I have only watched six or so episodes of Merlin. Curse living in student residences which only have one tv. Most girls just don't appreciate a good show and would rather watch mindless dribble like Idols!

0o0o0

He cursed his supposed destiny as he watched the scene with heartbreaking eyes. The opposite side of the same coin. To always be there but never seen. Merlin accepted his fate with a heavy heart as he averted his eyes to the happy scene.

It is the simple truth: Merlin would always love Arthur; always place him first. Always risk everything to ensure his happiness and safety. And now, as Arthur is crowned, Merlin stands in the shadows as Gwen ascends at his side.

The day was bright and even the sun was celebrating the rise of a new king. One, that people hoped, would be far kinder than his father. And Arthur, as he knelt before the Court, as the crown of a King was placed on woven gold strands, looked every bit the part of the Golden Prince. Turned King.

The city was watching from afar, only the castle's occupants and its guests allowed in the private ceremony. The guards stood in shining armour and the fanfare was light in the air. And Gwen.

Gwen stood smiling the light smile as she watched with love in her eyes. Merlin could not fault her for loving Arthur. How could he when he too fell for the Prince. The prat that was so easy to love the man underneath the title. The prince that would protect his manservant from the wrath of his own father for possessing magic. The knight that would charge in to save a friend.

The cheers of Camelot rose with the wind as King Arthur stood. He turned and smiled the golden smile as he held out a hand for his soon-to-be-Queen.

'Such a fairy tale ending,' Merlin could not help but feel bitter as he forced a smile. 'The prat Prince becomes the noble King. The serving girl marries her dream knight. The best friend that becomes the advisor, and magic to be free from suppressing laws.'

Watching the glowing couple, Merlin closed his eyes for a few moments. It felt like his heart had finally broken. From the moment he fell in love with Arthur, it began to break a bit by bit every day. And on this auspicious day, it finally caved. Breaking. Splintering. Shattering. All for loving the wrong person.

And the words of the minster drifted in the near silent courtyard. The first words of a binding marriage. The beginning of the end.

And the urge to flee was great. Blue eyes watched the ground as his ears try to block out the laughter of the celebration. Swallowing hard, he does not jump when a familiar hand touches his shoulder. Looking up, he meets worried eyes of the man that was more of a father than anyone else. Eyes full of understanding.

The one man who knew every sacrifice that Merlin had made for Arthur.

"Go." The word fell from Gaius's lips.

Blue eyes looked startled only to be met with a kind smile. A smile of one who knew heartache. "Time heals."

Merlin stood stunned. Of everything he could expect this was not one of them. He shook his head, bowing his chin in refusal. As much as he heart screamed for him to get far away, his head told him otherwise.

"My place is here, by his side," Merlin murmured in return, forcing his heart to close. He would lock those emotions away. He would hide his heart and go on; but he could never leave Camelot.

"And it will still be here in time to come," Gaius continued sharply, "but for now you must leave. You still need to train in your heritage."

Merlin looked up sharply, meeting the older man's gaze as he discretely checked for any eavesdroppers.

"Don't say that out in the open," Merlin hissed. He may be a warlock, sorcerer, advisor to the King. But few knew of his role as Dragonlord heir. And he would like to keep it that way. Gaius looked unimpressed.

"Who would train me anyways? There is no one left," Merlin tried to reason as his eyes drifted to the happy King and Queen. He winced and looked away. The Lords and Ladies of the various lands were just as happy.

"The last Dragon. Rumours have been found truthful of one last Dragon hidden in the Valleys of the Mists to the far West. He will teach you," Gaius murmured with soft eyes. "One cannot fight destiny."

"And how would you know my destiny?" Merlin asked, partly spiteful. Everyone spoke of his Destiny, like his life had already been planned out for him. The Dragon underneath the castle, before he had been killed. Gaius, the Druids, even Morgana.

Merlin hated his destiny for he was sure he was destined to be alone.

Gaius said nothing as he turned to watch the scene of the party. They stood, half-hidden in the shadows by the wall. Outcast but invited.

"Gaius?" Merlin tried again.

"The Dragon." Gaius reluctantly said. "Life and Death are but the same thing, he told me. But you have one last service to perform. When the new King rises and all is well, the Child of Magic must take his father's place and Right that which has been Wronged."

Merlin gave a bitter laugh. "But all is not well. Perhaps when Arthur is more settled and in less need of me here."

"You cannot live your life around him, Merlin," Gaius chided. Gwen and Arthur were dancing now. Alone on the dance floor.

"Was it not my destiny to be the other half of him? He became my life," was the simple reply. There was a dull acceptance. Merlin had signed his heart, soul and life away the moment he fell in a desperate love.

Gaius bit his tongue and shook his head. "There are others that will watch over him, but you have to go. Even the Druids feel it."

Merlin frowned as he eyes flickered to a corner where the invited Druids stood. It was show of peace and that Arthur was determined to right the wrongs his father committed. And who here would dare to attack the King when the Defeater of Nimueh and Morgause was present?

And they were staring. At him. Merlin scowled as he crossed his arms and pointedly averted his gaze. Gaius shifted, pulling Merlin out of his wallowing. The druids were moving, the group, towards them. The room tensed immediately. Magic was still not trusted In Camelot. After all, it would take years to overcome the twenty-odd years of fear and hate.

The music stopped. The nobles stepped back. Arthur made for Merlin.

But the Druids got there first.

The Head, from what Merlin could tell under the robe, was a tall man with thick brown hair and far away eyes.

"Greetings, Warlock Emrys, Child of Magic and Heir of Olde," the man murmured as he bowed respectfully. Merlin blanked his face as returned the bow, Gaius tense at his side.

"You have me at a disadvantage, sir," Merlin replied stiffly.

The druid chuckled lightly, "There is not a magic-wielder that does not know of you. I am Toric, Head of the Hirrilon Druids."

Merlin nodded as he ground out his greetings to the druid. Arthur stepped by his side, for the first time this evening, a frown on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, more to Merlin than his guests. Merlin's broken heart fluttered just a little as he nodded. "They were just extending their greetings."

Arthur said nothing as Merlin returned his attention to the patiently waiting Druids.

"We wished to know, Warlock Emrys, when is it you will take your Father's title?" Toric asked. Merlin could feel the interest in the room shift to him. He almost groaned out loud. "The land is in need of balance, it calls for it."

"Your father?" Arthur cut in, eyes wide.

Merlin sighed. He did not want to this here. He nodded, "I was informed. It will happen once my duties in Camelot are completed."

Toric smiled, relieved, "Then we prey it is soon. The world is in need of a Dragonlord to right the balance. When the time comes, may we offer you an escort?"

Gaius cut in, "When the time comes it will be his journey alone."

The Druids met Gaius's gaze and nodded. "Then we wish the best and offer our thanks for what you have done for us."

"Dragonlord?" Arthur hissed. Merlin sighed as he bowed his head tiredly. 'Maybe leaving would be the answer…'

"My father was Balinor, the Dragonlord of the East. Technically, I am half magic by birth, hence the title Warlock," Merlin muttered as the Druids bowed slightly and stepped away, eyes firmly on the pair.

Arthur paused, his face draining of colour, "Balinor?" he asked faintly.

Merlin met the light blue eyes with his own, glazed with pain, "Balinor." Merlin gave a stiff bow and walked away without another word, leaving Arthur frozen as he realised just how deeply his action had hurt his best friend.

Merlin left the party after that. He was in no mood to fake a smile and laugh. The Druids watched him leave and the nobility stepped back as he practically stormed out of the room, magic barely visible as it swirled around him.

His new rooms seemed cold, despite the fire that the attending servant had started. The light flickered against the dull stone, and the large room never looked so empty. Merlin sighed as he leaned against his doors, looking at his new room in dismay. 'It's so lifeless,' Merlin thought depressed as he made his way to the bed. 'So lonely.'

'But this is my life now.'

And perhaps, he wished desperately, that night when he slept, that he would dream of a happier future. Of a brighter, familiar room with a man smiling smugly but tender eyes that loved him back.

0o0o0

The end.

Sad, I know. But it was an idea that tapped danced in my brain for a bit. Cos reality sucks.

~Amira


End file.
